


Merrie Melodies:Struck by the Rain.

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Non Vocaloid Song Parodies [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, リズム天国 | Rhythm Heaven (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Parody, Struck by the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Lola talks about Bugs, Daffy and her relationship through the form of a song.





	Merrie Melodies:Struck by the Rain.

_When you and I first met I was a bit crazy._

_But I guess that's what love can do to anybody._

_You said "What's up doc?" and I responded, "Call me baby"_

 

_When I met that roommate of yours, he called "Despicable"_

_While I'll admit that I'm not a perfect little girl,_

_I said he loved me so, little did I know, I made him hurl._

 

_I wish we could have been close._

_But when he looks at me it's clear he wants me toast._

_I tore them so apart and caused his spirits to fall,_

_Turned him to a torn up rag doll. (Oh yeah!)_

 

_Rain falls on me, and now I'm writing "Dear John,_

_Perhaps things would get better if I were to be gone?"_

_I'm not the kind to let you watch as I cry,_

_So I've got to leave, best of luck if you two._

_Keep writing on saying "The duck has something to say,"_

_Mabye things could be better for you this way._

_Perhaps too you two I'll just become a joke,_

_But hey at least we had a good run,_

_I now know that it wasn't fun for the duck._

 

 


End file.
